elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skaal Village
The Skaal Village is an isolated settlement located on the Felsaad Coast of the isle of Solstheim. The Skaal is a tribe of Nords who worship the All-Maker, the true creator of the Earth, possibly a variation of Lorkhan. By game *Skaal Village (Bloodmoon) *Skaal Village (Dragonborn) Description Geography The Skaal Village is located on the northern peaks of Solstheim along the Felsaad Coast. The road to the Village is perilous since a typical traveler would have to deal with a series of Ash Storms and Blizzards to even see the Village from a distance. The Skaal are very unaware of outside problems because of how isolated the village is from the mainland. The Village has no walls and is merely a few houses surrounding a well and the Greathall. The Village is a very simple one. History Third Era Hircine's Hunt under the Bloodmoon In 3E 427, the East Empire Trading Company rediscovered the island of Solstheim and established Fort Frostmoth on the southern coast. By this time, the only settlements on Solstheim were the Skaal Village, Thirsk, and several unnamed Riekling camps. In the same year, the Bloodmoon Prophecy had occurred on Solstheim and Hircine, the Daedric Prince of the Hunt took the three greatest heroes on Solstheim. There was Karstaag of Castle Karstaag, General Falx Carius of Frostmoth, and Tharsten Heart-Fang of the Skaal. The three along with the Nerevarine took place in the Hunt and the outcome of the Hunt is unknown. Heart-Fang's fate is also undetermined.Events in Main Quest Fourth Era The Return of Miraak & The Last Dragonborn In 4E 201, a group of Cultists gathered together to initiate the return of Miraak, one of the original Dragonborn that was eventually cast to Apocrypha to become Hermaeus Mora's Champion. The All-Maker Stones that dot the island were used as a base for temples dedicated to Miraak and the people of Solstheim were hypnotized into building these unholy monuments. The Wind Stone was used by the Cultists to control the Skaal and to build the temple. The local shaman, Storn Crag-Strider, created a barrier protecting the few remaining citizens in Skaal. The Last Dragonborn arrived into town after defeating the Skaal at the Temple of Miraak, Storn asked the Dragonborn to travel to Saering's Watch to learn the ultimate power to defeat Miraak.Events in Events in The Temple of Miraak Freeing Solstheim; The Summit of Apocrypha The Dragonborn learned the words of the Bend Will Thu'um and used it to dispel the hypnotic effects of the All-Maker Stones. Miraak's influence began to dwindle and was vulnerable enough to finally perish. The Dragonborn required all three words of the Shout to successfully defeat Miraak but Hermaeus Mora had the final word, he gave the Dragonborn the power in exchange for Storn Crag-Strider's life. The Dovahkiin traveled to Apocrypha to finally defeat Miraak at the Summit of Apocrypha.Events in Cleansing the StonesEvents in At the Summit of Apocrypha Gallery Skaal Village.jpg|Skaal Village circa 3E 427. Skaal Dragonborn Screen.jpg|Members of the Skaal Tribe of Nords. Appearance * * ru:Деревня Скаалов de:Skaal-Dorf es:Aldea Skaal pl:Wioska Skaalów Category:Solstheim Locations Category:Lore: Locations Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations